


Beings

by Danesincry



Series: The Abyss [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deity GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream XD kinda just, Dream is gonna be softer in this, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, George doesn't want to let go, I promise this one will be written better, Immortal Karl Jacobs, Karlnapity will become Karlschlnapity if I have to I don't fucking care (joke), M/M, Minor Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Multi, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Possessed Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Possessive Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Pyromaniac Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, fucks off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: George and Sapnap have to live with the consequences of going through the end portal.Sapnap will to burn the world to find George and make Dream pay for what he did. George just wants to have Dream remember what happened to get them home safely.--Based off of Beings by Madeon.Sequel to Run Boy Run. Cantechnicallybe read independently.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: The Abyss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214309
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. These will be times that I won't miss, don't blame me if I don't come through

**Author's Note:**

> This is the direct sequel, but please don't feel pressured to read the first ~~trainwreck~~ fic.
> 
> This is one is going to be soft, but there will be angst on one side. I'm winging this one boys.

Was this what it was like to be a god?

Energy constantly flowing through your veins and knowledge you didn't know existed idly in your head. An itch to do things you've never done.

George laid in the field with Dream, smiling at each other as the birds chirped in the trees. The sky above them was beautiful, barely a cloud in the sky.

George remembered going through the portal with Sapnap and Dream then waking up to Dream over him. It wasn't a bad experience, just slightly unsettling. Almost wrong, but definitely right.

George felt Dream's hair brush against his neck as the blonde tilted his face up towards George. Dreams eyes were almost as green as the emeralds with blue and purple flakes in them, reminding him almost of the eyes of ender. It was beautiful and fit Dream well.

"What are you thinking about?" Dream asked.

"How beautiful you are." George responded, smiling as he pushed himself up. Dream sat up with him after a second.

"Yeah? What exactly about me?" Dream's voice sounded like he was trying to egg the brunette on to stroke his ego.

"Your eyes are beautiful. They almost remind me of eyes of ender." George leaned towards Dream, pressing a small kiss on Dream's lips.

"I love your eyes too. I've never seen heterochromia before… I think." The last part came out slightly hesitant, but Dream still smiled.

"Haha, good one." George laughed, his nose wrinkling at Dream's joke. He didn't have multicolored eyes.

"What do you mean? You have a blue eye and brown eye, George." Dream frowned, his head tilting in confusion.

"What do you mean? I've always had brown eyes." George didn't understand. Was this part of being a god? Did his eyes change with the change?

"The left one is blue, but more of a blue hazel. It's brilliant blue with what looks like yellow lightning as the iris." Dream put his hand on George's cheek. "The brown one looks almost like chocolate with small flecks of green and orange, so I guess regular hazel."

"They've never looked like that before we went through the portal…?" George's words trailed off. This was very much new to him.

"The portal?" Dream frowned now. "George, we've always lived here together. We've never been to the end portal. The nether… sure once." 

"What…?" George's hands came up to the hand that cupped his cheeks. "Dream please tell me I didn't…."

"You didn't what?" Dream looked more confused than ever.

"You're half of a god… you took me and Sapnap and trapped us in a mini realm to keep us away from the others?" George felt a pit in his stomach. Did he just do what Dream did by accident? Did he steal his powers?

"I don't remember any of that. I only have memories of us living together in our house. We have a farm and everything. The villagers love you." Dream brought his other hand up to bring their combined hands to his lap. "Do you think that… you did what I did?"

"That's what I was thinking." George felt tears come to his eyes.

Why was this happening to them? He didn't want this.

"It'll be okay, George." Dream whispered as he pressed his forehead to George's. George then realized he wasn't wearing his mask. "We'll figure it out together like we always do."

George sniffed and nodded. They would.

-

Sapnap didn't like this feeling at all.

His skin burned and felt like it was crawling with fire ants constantly. He suddenly had the understanding of the ender language and a draw to anything having to do with that cursed realm. 

He had an itch to go out and explore the world and use the energy he suddenly had in his hands.

He sat there in the dark bedroom that he shared with Karl and Quackity, letting fire dance on his fingertips. Something he couldn't do before.

It made him sick and he hated it.

"Sapnap?"

The voice was quiet in the dark room, but it snapped him out of his trance. The fire on his fingers went out. It had been a week since he woke up.

"Yeah, Karl?" Sapnap turned towards the brunette, who was now sitting up with Quackity curled around his waist. The dark was not a problem anymore, apparently. He could see easily through the darkness.

"Are you looking at it again?" Karl was squinting at Sapnap, trying to see what he was doing.

"Yeah… sorry for waking you up, Babe." Sapnap sighed and moved Quackity's legs from around him so he could lean towards Karl.

He gave Karl a small kiss, making the brunette hum. He hated worrying Karl and Quackity. Especially since the ghosts had come back and started to mess with the two. 

The ghosts had kept asking about Dream and XD, wondering why there was an absence and Sapnap was left behind to take their role. He didn't know why they had said that until he realized his powers and the energy wasn't going away.

"You're fine. Just, come back and sleep. Okay?" Karl looked up to Sapnap and he could see his eyes reflecting in Karl's eyes. They were now an amber color that always had a slight glow to them instead of his dark brown.

"I'll try." Sapnap smiled and let Karl lay back down with Quackity, who groaned as he was being moved again.

Sapnap laid himself back down, laying on the other side of Quackity. He wrapped his arms around Quackity before said man turned himself towards Sapnap.

"'M sorry it's keeping you up." Quackity grumbled to Sapnap.

"It's fine. Go back to bed." Sapnap pushed his face into Quackity's shoulder.

Sapnap only got a soft grunt in response. He sighs into Quackity's shoulder and pressed his eyes closed, trying to silence the voices that sometimes whispered things to him. He prayed they'd become quiet and they stopped.

This sucked.

He was going to find out what happened.


	2. I spent a lifetime on this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A scream ripped through Tommy's throat as he shot awake. Ragged breaths came from him as he pulled his arms around himself._
> 
> _The door to his room opened and Philza came through, Technoblade stopping at the door._
> 
> _Philza wrapped his arms around the shaking boy and whispered softly to him as he cried, reliving the memories that came back suddenly._
> 
> _"Please..." Tommy held onto Philza like he was the only thing keeping him there. "I can't go back."_
> 
> _Technoblade stood there, watching the scene. He hated seeing Tommy like this. He needed to get Dream to pay for what he didn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooooo. Let's go baybeee.

Dream had led George to their home quietly, holding his hand.

George took a good look at Dream. He was wearing no armor, but a black turtleneck. He was wearing some beat down black boots that were caked in mud. George himself had on a light blue sweater and brown boots that looked borderline like cowboy boots. 

They approached a cute cabin looking home that had a garden farm branched off of it. The building was mainly oak, but there was dark oak and a few acacia blocks in the mix. The cattle were a few blocks off, holding different mobs for them. It looked cute and… something George would have built. Simple but showing off skills that took him years to create.

"Here we go." Dream smiled and looked towards George. "Welcome home, George."

Dream pushed open the door, leading George inside the cabin. Inside the cabin were many different doors leading to other rooms, but the main one was wide and decorated to the T. It had a fireplace with a couch and chairs, a coffee table sitting in between them. The kitchen was small but consisted of furnaces, a cauldron, and a brewing stand. Pictures and intricate banners hung on the walls. Many item frames were displaying either maps or items with names underneath them. It looked cosy and well loved.

“Woah…” George whispered to himself as Dream walked more into the main room, letting George’s hand drop.

“I know you don’t remember, but we built this ourselves.” Dream stopped at one of the item frames and looked to it. His eyes became half lidded, like he was remembering something. “We’ve spent years in this house together.”

“I… don’t remember.” George swallowed. Was he really the one with amnesia or fake memories? He could have had a very bad dream and woke up thinking it was real.

_That isn’t the truth and you know it, George._

George frowned slightly at the voice, but didn’t question it. Dream turned to look at George again. It was weird to see his face in the open. Dream almost never showed it back home.

“I in all honesty don’t know why you can’t remember what I remember and I can’t remember what you do.” Dream’s face looked like he was trying to figure it out, many expressions trying to break through the solid concern. “You said I was a deity?”

“Yeah. You were. But you said something about people gaining powers from the portal.” George nodded before approaching Dream.

“Could it be that… you gained the power I had. Like I said earlier, maybe you yourself created this place. Or put yourself in… well, your place. Simply because you didn’t want to go back. Maybe I’m not your Dream.” Dream brought a hand up to his chin and hummed. “You did say there was another person with us, right? Sapnap was it?”

“Yes. Sapnap was with us when we went in.” George nodded. “What happened to him?”

“Maybe he gained the same power and went back home because he wanted to escape. But you… you wanted to be with me.” Dream’s eyes widened. “What if you created false memories in my head! Removed the old ones!”

“That could be it.” George felt uneasy.

“If I was half of a god, that means that the other half can be trapped inside of me! If we can get those memories back, I can help. You’re a new god in theory. You can’t control your powers.” Dream put his hands on George’s shoulders and grinned. The grin reminded him of their games. “If we refine your powers and then unlock my memories. Then we can go home finally.”

George stared up to Dream’s eyes. Dream looked so sure and so happy to learn. His corruption was gone and the only thing left was an enthusiastic lover that he could once see in Dream. It almost hurt to see him like this. A ghost of someone he loved. But it also felt nice for once.

He felt nice for once.

_Don’t make his mistakes. You know what will happen if you let go of him._

They were right. But Dream didn’t deserve it.

“Of course.” George smiled.

-

Sapnap had many visitors come and go.

Tommy and Technoblade had come by to check on him last, letting him get used to the less rowdy members. It was nice though, having to see his friends and neighbors doing okay in the absence of the chaotic god. Everyone besides Ranboo had appeared. Surprisingly though, nothing had happened. Besides the ghosts of course.

Sapnap sat in the living area of him and his fiance's home when Tommy and Techno showed up. The two walked in slowly, Techno’s hand on Tommy’s shoulder. The second they walked in, the buzzing under his skin had started up. He could tell that they had been inside of Dream’s bubble at some point. Sapnap didn’t remember seeing them though.

The two sat across from the new god quietly, observing him almost. It made him slightly nervous underneath their stare. Tommy’s face had more scarring than he remembered, probably from his tussle with Dream and the time gap from being missing. Techno was peering into his soul with his dark pink eyes.

_He saw them. They were there._

Sapnap opened his mouth to speak, but Tommy beat him to it.

“I saw you die.” Tommy simply said. It caught Sapnap off guard, making his reel back slightly.

“What the fuck do you mean by that?” Sapnap frowned and fire lit on the backside of his hands. He patted it out gently before it could spread, causing odd looks from the two brothers.

“It was like a dream. I remember going to sleep, then suddenly I was in the Nether next to Dream. I couldn’t control myself but it was just like when I was exiled. We talked for a second before it changed. I watched you fall and I asked why he did it.” Tommy explained. “I woke up the second he looked away from me.”

“The same happened to me and Philza too. We had similar experiences. I had a second in the Nether and then both me and Philza saw him in the stronghold. It was like when XD met us.” Technoblade shifted slightly, as if he was uncomfortable with speaking of it.

“Why are you telling me this?” Sapnap frowned.

_They can tell you’re a god now. Once touched, always touched._

“You’re different now. I heard Karl talking to Big Q about it earlier.” Tommy admitted. “They think you’re like XD for some reason… and it looks like it is true.”

Tommy paused and then looked up to Techno, who looked back down to Tommy. It was almost like they communicated inside of their heads. Techno broke away first and frowned towards Sapnap.

_They’re asking each other if they should ask._

“Are you going to be like Dream?” Tommy asked as he looked towards Sapnap.

“Fuck no.” Sapnap frowned at this. “What the hell?”

“It's a viable question, Sapnap.” Techno shrugged. The piglin man tilted his head and stared back into his soul. “You now know everything Dream did. You can fall just like him.”

“Fuck off with that.” Sapnap growled at Techno. The fire relit on his hands as he gripped the chair. “I don’t want anything to do with this shit. Dream was a fuckign coward. He took me and my best friend and still has my best friend.”

Sapnap leaned towards Techno and Tommy, who were staring at him in what seemed like fascination and fear.

“I will burn everything down to find them.” Sapnap stared Techno in the eyes, neither of them blinking.

“I suggest you start with what the ghosts know, then. They’re getting annoying and Schlatt seems to know a lot more than he is willing to admit.” Techno stood up, pulling Tommy up with him.

“He killed me and revived me in the prison.” Tommy spoke as Techno led him towards the door. “Dream had to keep the knowledge somewhere. You need to figure this out, Sapnap.”

Techno whispered something to Tommy and Tommy nodded as they left Sapnap alone in his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> TWT: Lucidcatnip  
> TikTok: Kermitkuun
> 
> Go ahead and harass me on there if y'all please, but like... don't be obnoxious about it.


End file.
